Ritter Sport
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: *FINELY REVISED TO PREVENT OOC SANADA*-SanadaxOC snippet- Inspired by Amai Koibito-san's story. This involves Sanada, Ritter Sport chocolate, rain, a first kiss and fluffiness.


**Pairing: **Sanada x OC (Yukari Azume)

**A/N:** This work of fiction (told in the OC's POV) was inspired by my dear friend, amai_koibito-san of livejournal. This is also dedicated to her. Thank you very much, Amai-san! *hugs* Anyway, this is a snippet or a teaser for my upcoming story here entitled "Drenched In The Rain", so if you were surprised by what Sanada had done here, do not start attacking me. Wait for that fic to come here and it'll explain everything.

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis and its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei. I don't own the chocolate "Ritter Sport" either.

**REVISION: Shirayuki's name will now be changed to Yukari (since someone said that 'Shirayuki' sounds sue-ish) and the 'kiss scene' will somewhat be accidental (and to further avoid for mistaking Sanada being OOC here, I will give some spoilers for the upcoming fic. Sorry, I guess I have no choice.) Half of the snippet will now BE ENTIRELY DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST ONE. Thanks to the reviewer for the adive**

---

"Gasp!" I shrieked while looking at the clock. It's almost five in the afternoon and I haven't returned home yet!

I hurriedly ran to the porch of Rikkaidai's main building. Knowing that the edifice is too huge and I will not make it in time, I started to pant and slow down. Running from the club building to the main building sure would be very tiring.. tiring enough to drop your legs off!

When I reached the porch, I stopped and looked at the sky, then at the view before me. It's gloomy, awfully gray, and it's raining. Only on that time I have remembered that I did not bring my umbrella along with me. I sighed in dismay.

I continued to look at the murkily dark sky as the time passed. Will this rain ever cease to fall? Why did I forget to bring my umbrella, of all these days!?

This is not a very good day for me, period. I woke up late, got my bike broken along the way, I was scolded by Azayuki-sensei in front of the class, dropped my bentou box with all its contents mashed up on the ground (and I spent weeks practicing to make a perfect one, geez!), forgot my Math notebook (only to fail at the pop quiz the third time this week) and left my umbrella at home. Now, I believe that I should never depend on those horoscope stuff ever again. Never will.

The heavy rainfall continued to pour, as if it were raining cats and dogs, and I was really drenched in the rain at that time. I can't even tell if everything in my bag is dry, considering I used it to cover my head from the rain. This is the life of Yukari Azume, failing student of the year. Grr.

I looked at myself and felt very embarrassed; I'm a wet chick! It looked like I was soaked in a huge washing machine, for whatever name's sake. The wind started to blow my direction and I can feel myself frozen from the cold air. I might even catch a cold at this state.

"Achoooo!"

Great. Now I'm starting to sneeze. This is a mess, not to mention the wind blew my long, violet colored hair, too. Medusa would have looked better than me this time around.

---

Spending the whole fifteen minutes of my life there, standing, I felt like I would be mistaken for a statue. Unfortunately, my overly optimistic side (which said that I should just wait there until the rain stops because IT WILL STOP in a few.. er, minutes) overcome me and I was stuck there, all alone. Or not.

I heard footsteps resounding at the back and before I could look back, I spotted Sanada Genichirou-san also standing there. Whoa, he was fast. I guess I should have known. His invisible swing was that swift.

"Sanada-san.." I muttered under my lips softly and silently, so silent that it shouldn't have been heard by him (and we're three meters apart from each other, technically). However, said prediction was wrong and he heard me. "What is it, Azume-san?" he asked.

I gaped at him. Has this man gotten some enhanced hearing abilities or something!? I'm sure my voice wasn't that loud!

I felt very shy and stuttered over my words while greeting him, "A-a-ah... Ko-konnichiwa, Sanada-san!" I smiled sheepishly and bowed before him. Make yourself presentable, dear Yukari!!

He nodded and looked away. I stood to my full height once again and can't help but to stare at his face. His eyes were so deep as if it was an amber-colored sea, and his stern face as cold as a blizzard during winter. Nevertheless, he looked very handsome and the aura emanating from him was somehow strong and dark.. that it filled the air with tenseness.

"Don't look at me. It's annoying."

I was startled when I heard this cold voice said that. I averted my gaze from him, eyes almost watery. "Shame on you, Yukari!" I said to myself. I know he doesn't like girls looking at him, but seriously, I can't take my eyes off him. I should discipline myself if my husband would-be is disciplined enough! I don't want to disappoint him.

"I'm.. sorry, Sanada-san."

Silence followed after my words, and I kept facing the ground this time. What would I expect, an embrace or something from Sanada-san? I felt angry at myself. Being Sanada-san's future wife isn't enough reason to stare at him! I think I should not and never let my ego a bit up, since it'll be worse. I must respect Sanada-san, for we are grateful his family chose us. I shouldn't fail, at all costs!

Space seems so tighter when he's around. I would admit that it's better if he's close to me, though.

---

Twenty minutes.

I will really beat the crap out of my optimistic side.

With the same fate that fell for us (since, I think he also doesn't have an umbrella), we were on the porch, waiting for the rain to stop. Well, maybe he wasn't waiting for it (or was waiting for someone else), but Sanada was still there with me. Stuck in the porch.

I wasn't looking at him the whole time but all this nonsensical time spending and my curiosity bothering me pushed myself to take a side glance at him. I don't know if my eyes were wrong or something, but I saw him eating chocolate. What in the... chocolate!? SANADA GENICHIROU, FAMOUS RIKKAIDAI CAPTAIN, BEST JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL PLAYER, EATING CHOCOLATE!? Well, it wasn't the most bizarre thing in the world he could do (there are worst things, I thought, and pondering about it would be more.. er, disrespectful and absurd) but the sight was just pretty surprising. Looking at Sanada, one wouldn't guess he would eat sweets like that. Sweets like Ritter Sport. He looks so out of character, but the way he eats chocolate.. well, in a so Sanada-like way.

Well, I guess what I heard this morning could be true..

--FLASHBACK--

_I was carrying over some books I borrowed from the library when I heard two Rikkaidai tennis club members snickering. Since who-knows-what-they're talking about didn't matter to me, I just moved on and continued walking to the classroom._

_"Have you heard? Sanada-fukubuchou lost to Yukimura-buchou once again!"_

_I stopped. Well, this was concerning the person whom will be married to me due to some foolish arrangement (I would not even bother to know why of all people, a noble family as Sanada would chose a lower class like us), so I listened secretly to their conversation. Not that it's good, but still.._

_"Aha~! You should have seen the look on Sanada-fukubuchou's face when Yukimura-buchou told him the punishment!", one of them said._

_Am I hearing things? This is getting me curious, really. What could the chastisement be?_

_"What, then?"_

_I can almost feel my body trembling to hear the response of guy, but no avail, he whispered the answer to his co-member, so I was not able to hear it. How unlucky!_

_Maybe I should ask Sanada-san later._

_---FLASHBACK ENDS--_

I shrugged off the thought, but I was helplessly and furiously blushing like.. you guessed it, a red bell pepper. It isn't a sin to eat chocolate at the first place, so let Sanada-san do his thing. However, there was something in him that really made me blush.. or fall for him more. Is the scene just too cute to see? Him eating chocolate?? I don't want to act like a stupid fangirl or someone else, so I just kept my mouth shut, all the time while looking at him.

Sanada is not blind, so he did notice me looking at him, which made the vice-captain frown. Oops, I don't like this. He put the Ritter Sport aside and asked, "What is it?" irritation audible in his voice.

"I.. ah," my body suddenly stopped following my brain (maybe it's currently following my heart) as my feet started to walk on the path towards Sanada. My eyes were piercing his, and his brows knitted in ire. "There is, uhm.. a chocolate stain on your face, Sanada-san."

"Oh, is that so?" he tapped on his right cheek, fingers searching for the said stain. Unfortunately, it was on his left cheek. I don't know why or how, but my hand involuntarily reached for his left cheek to wipe the stain off. My cerebrum surely isn't functioning properly this day.

He swatted my hand away and asked me coldly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Now Yukari," I whispered to myself, eyes closed. "Get ready to be slapped." I think I should list down "Got slapped my Sanada-san" on the bad things that happened to be on this terrible day. So tragic.

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds, but finally opened them to see what happened. Why didn't Sanada-san slapped me?

I looked at him, then he suddenly held my arms firmly with his. Oh my, what strong muscles, I thought. In fact, his grip was too tight that it was almost ripping off my arms!

A sweat rolled on my face and I gulped, "Sa-Sanada-san..?"

If I were a candle wax, I would have melted there. His gaze was deadly, yet intoxicating. It looked like he was waiting for me to apologize or something. I know what I did was wrong. I want to tell him I'm sorry; however, my mouth wouldn't open.

My eyes were still on him. I could see the fury evident on his expression, but my eyes won't let me stare away from him. Oh my, I must day I looked like a complete idiot at that time.

After seconds passed, I shook my head. This is enough. If I can't apologize, maybe I should distance myself from him. I didn't care how hard was it for me to do, but I successfully freed myself from him, even though it's nearly impossible. When the chance has been given to me, I started to run away. But, before I could evade, he held one of my arms as he said in a authoritative tone, "I demand for an explanation, Azume-san!"

I looked back at him to give a proper reasoning, but when he pulled me back, the force he applied was too strong that.. after a blink of an eye, we found ourselves lying on the floor.

The usual Sanada-san could have thrown me away on the floor and walked away, but that didn't happen. I was lying on top of him, my head buried on his chest, when I smelled something... pungent. I sniffed harder. What the.... is it sake!?

Maybe what was in the sake should have taken over his body. I mean, maybe his force pulling me back was so strong because he was about to fall down! I was just awed how much control he had on his body while standing and had drank sake at the same time. How the hell could I tell he was drunk if he didn't look like it? The stoic face of his was a great mask, I would say. I don't know he has much resistance and tolerance from sake. But, now..

I felt drunk. Well, more like dizzy and crazy. I mean, ours was a bad fall, even though I landed on him. I tried to get up, only to fall down on him once again. Just then.. I found my lips leaning on his!

...

.....

......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

My eyes widened when realization hit me. It's true! His eyes suddenly opened and I felt my spine tingled in shock. Maybe it wouldn't be a slap this time. Hospital bills, please.. wait for me.

However, I noticed that he wouldn't move. He was just there.. and he held me with his arms!! I gasped. Is this the "drunk Sanada" version 0.01? Yes, I'm not kidding. He's drunk. In fact, he was kissing me now.

Wait... kissing me!?

We were so close to each other that I can feel his warm body come in contact with mine, his dry clothes against my wet ones. His grip became tighter and tighter.. but it made me feel secured. I kissed him back and locked my lips into his. It was not a disgusting kiss or something; it was sweet, very sweet. I can taste the chocolate on his lips, goodness me!

Oh dear, it felt so heavenly to be kissed by him. I started to wrap my arms around him as we continued to kiss. Really, Sanada-san could really be gentle if he wants to.

The chocolate was still there. I can smell it, taste it, feel it. This moment was too good to be true. It was incredible. One moment we were just standing there, and the other moment.. we were kissing!? God knows what triggered this to happen.

_He was my first kiss._

_---_

_On the other side... Yukimura's house._(Not told in the OC's POV anymore.)

The feared Rikkaidai captain's phone rang. He answered it ,"Good day. Who is this?"

"Yo, Yukimura!" it was Rikkaidai's resident petenshi.

"Hello there, Niou."

"Sorry if I was absent today. You see, I caught a-ACHOOO!!" Niou sneezed. "A cold."

"It's alright." Yukimura already had a plan in mind for the trickster's punishment. He would surely suffer from 4,000 laps tomorrow.

"So, did I miss anything, Mura-buchou?" Niou asked.

"Yes, you did. But, nothing much. It's just Sanada forced to eat Ritter Sport and drinking Yanagi special sake because he lost against me again in a tennis match."

"Wow! Didn't you know that Yanagi sake is aphrodisiac!? The data man said it himself. With Sanada drinking that, I'm pretty sure _he'll do something he has not yet done throughout the rest of his life before._"

"Yes, I did know that."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yukimura-buchou, you're a sadist aren't you?"

"Well," Yukimura smiled. "You know the answer to that."

"Poor Yukari~! What will happen to her?"

"We'll find it out by the look on Sanada's face tomorrow."

"What a trick, puri~!"

---

**Yes, I'm sorry it ended too abruptly. If you're asking why I haven't published the upcoming fic, I'm still gathering for ideas (let alone the fact that it's a PoTcharacterxOC story, I'm trying to make an acceptable one!). Please wait for it!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
